Reaction Formation
by lildaisygirl24
Summary: What do you do when you like someone? Be nice to them? Not if you don't think you like them! (One Shot)


DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-Men Evolution or any of the characters in it. 

**Reaction Formation**

Kitty and Amara were walking down the hall. Kitty saw Pietro and her eyes wandered over him. "He's such a player! I hate him!" 

"You might be right but he is pretty cute," Amara replied. 

"Cute?" Kitty questioned. "If you think Toad is cute!" 

Amara snickered. "Don't you think you're being a bit melodramatic?" 

"...NO!" Kitty replied. "Someone like him has no respect for women, how can I think he's attractive?" 

"I don't know," Amara said. "From the few times I've talked to him he seems nice." 

"Exactly, the _few_ times," Kitty responded in an irritated tone. "Plus, he's only nice to girls so he can get them in bed!" 

"Have you ever talked to him?" Amara asked in a mocking tone. 

"Plenty of times," Kitty replied in what seemed to be a regretful tone. 

"Wasn't he nice to you?" Amara asked. 

"Yes," Kitty began. "But, like I said, he's only nice to girls so he can get something." 

"_Maybe_," Amara said. "Or just maybe you're reading too much into him." 

"Don't you see?" Kitty asked. "He's Pietro, the player. Everyone knows it." 

"Yep," Amara said sarcastically. "Because you should always believe rumors." 

"Rumors are just exaggerations of the truth," Kitty answered. 

"Okay, Kitty!" Amara said. "Why are you pushing this so much?" 

"I'm not pushing it," Kitty said. "I'm trying to set you straight." 

"Why?" Amara asked. "Do you like him or something?" 

"NO!" Kitty exclaimed. "Haven't you been listening? I loathe him!" 

"Okay, okay," Amara replied. "Don't bite my head off! So...?" 

"So..." Kitty said. "You have a big mouth, any gossip?" 

"I only pass the truth," Amara said. She didn't want to sound like a hypocrite after what she had said before. In fact she was the biggest blabber mouth around. Especially when she had nothing to say to a guy. All sorts of things would slip out. It's not like she means to. 

"Yea, right," Kitty said. 

"Okay so sometimes more than that comes out," Amara began. "But I don't mean to. It's a bad habit that I can't get rid of." 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

After school... bleachers... 

_Great, why's he coming over here?_ Kitty thought as she saw Pietro walking toward her. 

"Hi," Pietro said. 

"What do you want?" Kitty muttered. 

"I guess it is true, then," Pietro said. 

"What?" 

"That you hate me." 

"Great one, Amara," Kitty mumbled. 

"Yea, she does have a big mouth," Pietro said. "But she's really nice." 

Kitty rolled her eyes. 

"Why?" 

"Why what?" 

"Why do you hate me?" 

"Isn't it obvious?" Kitty asked. "You are such a player! Oh wait, you probably were too busy looking in the mirror or thinking, 'Is my hair perfect?' to notice." 

"What a nice thought of me," Pietro said. "The rumors about you are just like that... well without the player thing." 

"What?" 

"Everyone thinks you're stuck up and only care about yourself," Pietro said. "I do have a better opinion of you though... but if you believe rumors, I guess I should..." 

"I'm not stuck up," Kitty said with a tinge of sorrowfulness. 

"Sorry," Pietro said. "I don't believe that. You've always seemed pretty nice to me." 

"This only proves my point more," Kitty said. 

"What!?" 

"That you're only nice to girls to get them," Kitty replied. 

"Am I supposed to be mean?" 

"No." 

"Then what? You don't make any sense." 

"Well it isn't any clearer over here!" 

"Maybe it's just 'cause you're stupid!" Pietro said. 

"You're so-you're so-" Kitty pushed herself against him and initiated full out kiss. They were in the back of the bleachers and Kitty had him pinned against the back of the bleachers, but it's not like Pietro would have tried to get away, he was kissing back. They finally pulled away, looked shocked, and quickly walked away from each other. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

(A/N: Hahaha! That was funny. I wonder if they'll even ever admit what happened. Oh wait... I should know. I could possibly write a sequel but I'm not promising anything. This is just a silly fic that was a spur-of-the-moment thing. So if it's not that good I won't be disappointed. Just leave me a review! Oh and just to inform you if you don't know reaction formation is a psychology term for when you act the oposite of how you feel and you do it unconsciously.) 


End file.
